The Unexpected Snow Day
by firnoviel
Summary: When Relena wakes up to find snow on the ground, she's ecstatic. Can she spread her joy to a certain Perfect Soldier? Please read and review!


I wanted to write a little one-shot and I had this vague idea, so I thought I'd try and make it real. Please review when you're done reading! Beware of fluffy and unrealistic situations.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing.

------

Relena hopped out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers as she threw open the curtains of her picture window to reveal a world of white. She shaded her eyes against the reflection off of the bright, crisp, new snow and gave a little squeal of delight. Soon, she was fully clothed and rushing downstairs to breakfast.

"Heero! Did you see? Did you see? It snowed last night!" The girl was ebullient about the change in the weather, and the young man sitting across from her, calmly sipping his coffee as he read the paper, couldn't help but smile slightly. Of course, a smile for him was when the corners of his mouth turned up almost imperceptibly, so a slight smile was nearly impossible to see.

"Yes, Relena, I had to get up early and shovel the drive," he replied, silently adding, _Lazy Duo wouldn't get out of bed_.

Relena got up from the table after finishing her toast and orange juice and put her dishes in the sink for later. Then she ran over to the closet, grabbed her heavy old coat and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked, standing up. Relena may not be Queen anymore, but she still had to have a bodyguard whenever she was outside.

"To play in the snow, of course," she chuckled and threw Heero his coat before bolting out the door and into the snow. Heero sighed and pulled the coat on, slowly following Relena.

As soon as he walked out the door, Relena pounced on him from the side, knocking him into the snow.

"There! Now you can't give me some lame excuse to not play with me. You're already wet, so you may as well help me build a snowman!" She stood up laughing, and offered him her hand to help pull him up.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. If Relena wanted him to play with her that badly, he may as well comply.

She began rolling the snow into a ball and soon had a large base for the snowman. Next, she made the middle, but it was big enough that Heero had to help her lift it, and by the time they made the head, it was too high for her to even help him lift it, so she had to stand by and watch as Heero heaved the head on top of the body. Relena then ran off and grabbed a couple of sticks for arms, three pine cones for buttons, and a few pieces of mulch bark which she dug out of the garden for the mouth and eyes.

"Darn! We don't have anything to use for the nose! Oh well, I guess he'll just be a slightly deformed snowman," she smiled, refusing to let anything ruin the joy which the snow had brought her. She then ran off and began making snow angels.

Heero stared at the sky while she happily made her angels, slipping into a world of his own. After a while, he heard Relena call his name, but when he turned to look, something hit him hard in the face and everything went white. He fell to the ground with his hands covering his face, and he heard Relena run up next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Heero, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" She was hovering worriedly over him. Suddenly, he lunged out in the direction of her voice, grabbed her about the knees, and pulled her into the snow next to him, pinning her to the ground. He wiped the snow from his eyes and glared at her.

"Don't ever throw a snowball at my face again, okay?" he growled. She stared at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded her head. Suddenly, Relena sat up and kissed Heero lightly on the lips, and before he had time to recover, she sprang up and ran away back towards the house.

Heero sat there for a moment in a daze and then mentally shook himself. Then, he jumped up and quickly chased Relena down, grabbing her about the shoulders and spinning her about to face him, placing an arm about her waist so she couldn't escape.

He stared her in the eyes for a while before slowly bending down and catching her lips with his, placing small gentle kisses on her mouth. After a couple minutes he deepened the kiss, holding her against him as her arms snaked around his neck and she relaxed against his chest.

Then he noticed that she was shivering. He pulled away and placed an arm around her waist, gently leading her back inside. He helped her take off her coat and they both changed into dry clothes and then he led her to the secluded study.

"Now, where were we?" he said, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I think we were right about here," she said, bending her head down and kissing him. They continued to snog for a while before Heero caught the faint, but distinct, sound of muffled laughter. A sudden dread came upon him, and he sprang up, barely catching Relena and to prevent her from falling due to his sudden movement.

"Duo, get out here right now!" he snapped, anger flashing in his cold blue eyes.

"No!" a voice yelled back. Heero caught sight of the braided fiend through the French doors as he tried to slip out of sight. In a flash, he was after him, and chased him all about the house, screaming death threats and curses.

Quatre stepped into the room where Relena was sitting in the chair she had so recently occupied with Heero.

"Don't worry," he said, "we got it all on tape, so next time Heero tries to act cold with you, we'll just pop in the video and remind him how much fun he has with you." He winked and Relena had to laugh.

"But Heero will destroy it as soon as he catches Duo," she reminded him.

"Who said Duo was the cameraman?" Quatre asked, pulling a camcorder out from behind his back. Relena burst out laughing. "And we'll have plenty of copies made, so don't worry about that," he chuckled.

A renewed outburst in the battle between Duo and Heero made Quatre and Relena laugh even harder when they thought of how fun it would be to torment Heero later.

------

Okay, it was poorly written, but I don't care. I wanted to write it, so don't bother flaming. Please review, though!


End file.
